The Lange Girl
by Jenny Lange
Summary: A PREQUEL in Noelle Lange's point of view. Story is a lil twisted at first but will end right when Reed Brennan shows up at Easton. Different plot line but still has all the drama, scandals, and murderous vibes. Noelle's PRIVATE life of secrets, boys, and occasional blood.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lange Girl**

**By: Jenny Lange**

**Authors Note:**

**Story starts off the very beginning of Noelle's sophomore year at Easton.**

**She is dating Thomas. Ariana is dating Dash. Lots of drama will ensue. **

**Things will be shaky as I get the story going, but enjoy the prequel and if you have any plot ideas later for me they would be much appreciated. I will try to get in more characters ASAP! Read and Review!**

**EHFAR (Everything Happens For A Reason) 3 JennyLange**

**Chapter 1**

"Ariana! Can you please hurry up we're going to be late!"

"Yeah hold on Noelle give me a sec to straighten my hair."

"If I get a late slip and detention it's all on you Osgood," I retorted half serious half playing. I sat down on our caramel colored La-Z-Boy microfiber sofa and took out my new white iPhone.

_One New Email_

_From: tpearson _

_To: nlange _

_Tonight. You. Me. Dinner with my parents. Pick you up at 7. _

_3_

I sighed. I didn't know how much longer I could take this. I had been dating Thomas Pearson for a while (even with his crazy drug problems and drunken days) and I wasn't sure if I felt the same love and romance as I did back when I caught his spiral football first day of school. I guess I just wanted some fresh meat. Some meat that wasn't as douche-y. And our double date with Ariana and Dash McCafferty last weekend proved that he was more into himself than us. I wanted out, but I didn't want to be the one to dump a Pearson. No one. And I mean no one dumped a Pearson. I guess I'd have to sit through another boring political dinner with him and his family. I was so NOT looking forward to this!

"Noelle. Earth to Noelle."

"Yeah?" I said snapping out of it.

"I said let's go. You okay?"

"Yes I'm fine," I lied. I could tell Ariana wasn't buying it.

"Mhmmm?" She said looking right at me. I felt transparent.

I stood up and picked up my book bag and Mac Book Pro laptop and walked out of Billings. Billings. The most elite dorm on campus. And I was the president. As we walked across the quad I looked over by the big oak tree and saw Kiran Hayes, one of my best friends in Billings, kissing some boy. I had to squint my eyes to see that it was Joshua Hollis.

"Ari? Kiran and Josh?"

"Yep where have you been Lange?"

"Apparently not keeping up with this. I've had a lot on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No its ok Ari. Thanks!"

I tried not to worry Ariana with my boy drama because I knew that she was already having issues with Dash .I didn't want her thinking that all guys were assholes, but really they are. I stopped and took one big breath of air before stepping into Cabrillo Hall for their 20th Century American Issues class. Taught by none other than the handsome Mr. Collins. I walked into the classroom and sat down at my desk and looked back and saw that Thomas' desk was empty. As I rolled my eyes I caught Dash's eye as well. It was almost romantic and I was tempted to flirt back as the bell rang and Mr. Collins walked in, but I knew I couldn't. God. Why couldn't I have someone like Dash? Smart. Cute. Sensitive. Funny. Sweet. Bright enough not to miss class. Not high on drugs and wasted half the day. Someone perfect?

"Hello class today we are going to be talking about the Civil Rights Movement 1950's to 1960's. So please take our your Eyes on the Prize textbook and let's begin reading about the Montgomery, Alabama bus boycotts."

I took that as my cue to go off into dreamland. I loved history, but right now I had my own history to deal with. Kiran Hayes and Josh Hollis were together and making out in public and I hadn't even noticed. Ari and Dash were together, but apparently were having problems. Taylor Bell was always MIA when I needed to vent. I was stuck with a stoner douche bag boyfriend. I had to plan the Back To School Year Bash for next weekend. And on top of this my dad and Headmaster Cromwell had become really good friends lately and people at this school could take that as flat out bribery or really suspicious behavior. I didn't want that to get spread around campus. Who knows what kind of shit they would make up this time?

"Noelle would you please read page 120 for us?"

"Uhm sure," I answered half out of it, " Pressure increased across the country and on June 4, 1956, the federal district court ruled that Alabama's racial segregation laws for buses were unconstitutional. However, an appeal kept the segregation intact, and the boycott continued. On November 13, 1956, the Supreme Court upheld the district court's ruling, leading to a city ordinance that allowed black bus passengers to sit virtually anywhere they wanted."

There was another couple paragraphs that I read having to do with Martin Luther King Junior's rise to fame in the nonviolent fight again segregation. Honestly I was a little more worried about dinner with Thomas tonight than the bus boycotts and sit ins.

As the bell rang Mr. Collins gave us our assignment and the day was finally over. I loved having one class right after lunch! I walked with Ariana and Dash out the building to grab some snacks at the cafeteria and hang out in the quad. We met up with Gage Coolidge and Trey Prescott and some of the other Billings girls. And of course Thomas was nowhere to be found.

Just then as we rounded the corner I heard Josh yell: "Dude Thomas shut the fuck up?"

I shot Ariana a quick worried glance.

"What is going on?" I said stopping suddenly.

"Hollis here won't leave me alone."

"I won't leave you alone because of what happened last night."

"Shut up Josh you have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Wait slow down what happened Thomas?"

"I'll tell you what happened," Josh interjected seeming pissed as hell. "He was so wasted last night that he came home with two random girls and this morning when I woke up there were beer bottles and condoms strewn all over the room."

"WHAT?" I asked with hesitation. "Really?"

"That's not what happened babe."

"Then tell me what did happen!"

"I came home with those girls but they left at midnight Noelle I swear." I could tell he was lying straight through the yellow-drug-stained teeth of his.

I shook my head in disbelief. This was all too much.

"Pearson. You are a fucking jerk for doing this to Noelle." I heard Ariana interject. "She has given you chance after chance and this is how you saw you love her? No wonder people hate you!"

"Bitch take that back right now!" Thomas said, his voice raspy, angry, and slurred.

"Over my dead body." I saw Ariana go over to Thomas and slap him across his face. I cringed and gulped back sour tasting saliva. I was so embarrassed. Here I was standing with all the guys and girls from Billings and Ketlar with my drunk boyfriend telling me how he cheated on me. Talk about mortified? I felt Dash's strong hand on my should reassuring me everything would be alright. The last thing I heard before Ariana whipped me around and dragged me towards the library was "I'm surprised she didn't dump your ass a long time ago."

Ariana kept dragging me as we half ran the rest of the way to the library. When we got there I was out of breath and sat down under one of the trees on the cold bench. My mind was spinning and my chest was heaving trying to catch my breath.

"Noelle. What is going on?" Ariana was standing over me with a look that could kill.

"Nothing Ariana I'm fine."

"You say that you are fine one more time Lange and I swear I..."

"It's nothing," I said standing up and turning to go back to Billings. I so didn't want to have this conversation right now. I felt Ariana grab my wrist and spin me around. The next thing I felt was her hand coming in contact with my face. Ariana had slapped me before but nothing like this. I groaned in pain as my face stung.

"What the hell Ariana?"

"You wanna know what hell is Lange. I can arrange that. But right now you need to tell me what's going on with you?"

"Ari, I said I'm ok..." I regretted the words the minute I said them. I saw Ariana's eyes go from ocean blue to coal black.

"You wanna try that again NOELLE?"

"Fine. Ok. I don't even know...Thomas and I have been having issues. Drugs. Alcohol. Other girls. I want to be strong, but he's being a straight up dick and I just can't handle it anymore."

"Why don't you just break up with him?"

"Ari I couldn't!"

"Why not?"

"I'm supposed to be the one to dump a Pearson?"

"Noelle! Stop bitching about being so strong and mighty here."

"Excuse me!"

"He's Thomas. You can dump him anytime. You don't have to put up with his shit for the sake of your reputation."

"God I know, but I don't want to be known as the chick who dumped Thomas."

"If you don't want to hurt your huge ass ego of yours Noelle than don't. But DO NOT come crying to me the next time Thomas comes wasted after fucking every girl in the club BUT you!"

It took me a minute to register what Ari had just said. I stood there speechless. I knew she was right. And I hated when other people were right.

"Besides Noelle there is something you should know about him."

"Uhhh what is it?" I said flatly trying to sort through my emotions.

"You know what you've dealt with enough let's just go back to Billings and have a relaxing night."

"Ok?" I said eyeing her knowing that she had something to say.

We finally got back to Billings and poured ourselves tall glasses of Ravenswood Cabernet Sauvignon. I then actually bunkered down and got some of my homework done. After three hours of Biology worksheet and factoring polynomials I looked up and saw that Ariana had left. Thank God I needed some time to myself. I had had enough drama for today. I was getting pretty hungry so I pulled on my Ralph Lauren blazer and headed out with my ID Meal Card to the cafeteria. They better have something better than undercooked lasagna tonight. Just as I was getting to the doors of the cafeteria my phone beeped so I took it out, unlocked it, and saw two messages. One was from Thomas saying sorry for earlier which I immediately deleted and the other was a picture sent from a random number. I clicked to view picture and stopped dead in my tracks. Five more pictures came in after that. All of Ariana. It would have been fine if it was JUST Ariana in the pictures. But it wasn't. In each picture Ariana was in a comprising picture with some guy who wasn't Dash. One she was almost stark naked with him. Whoever was sending these to me had a sick mind. As I zoomed in I noticed the necklace the guy was wearing. My breath hitched. The world around me stood still, but I felt like I was spinning out of control.

This wasn't just some random guy.

It was Pearson.

Thomas Pearson.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

I couldn't take my eyes off those pictures. All throughout dinner that night I kept checking my phone hoping this was all a mistake. But there they sat grinning up at me with a what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it look.

I was talking about the pictures of Ariana and Thomas making out with each other. More like fucking each other on the steps of Hull (Hell) Hall. The ones some random number had texted me. The ones that haunted me for days. I don't know why I didn't just confront Ariana about them. I guess I didn't want it to turn ugly. Noelle Lange does not do ugly.

"Noelle? Are you ok?" Kiran asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Yeah I'm just stressed about this English paper on To Kill A Mockingbird."

"Do you want me to get Taylor to help?"

"Yes! Anything. I have a B+ and need that A and I haven't even had time to read the book!"

"Well you know Tay's magic?" She said coughing in a hint-hint sort of way.

"That I do." I said half talking half laughing.

"Thanks. By the way do you know where Ariana is?"

"I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"That she took a couple days off to see her parents?"

"Oh right! That. Totally forgot.' I said faking the fact that I hadn't even noticed where she was let alone cared where she was. "So wrapped up in planning this Alumni Bash!"

"Well she said to call her if anything came up."

"Alrighty then. Thanks Kiran for your help."

"Anytime Lange. Taylor will be at your door ready to quote-end-quote help you later!" I rolled my eyes and knew that that meant Taylor would be bringing a flash drive full of old, as in ancient, essays that I could use for Mr. Barbers English class.

I had to chuckle to myself as Kiran got up with Trey and Josh, who were talking sports at the other end of the table, and walked out the cafeteria. I looked down at my phone to a picture of Ariana and Thomas fully naked and on top of each other kissing. I breathed in and out almost terrified. I really needed to get a grip here. Lange's did NOT let pictures ruin them. At that exact moment Gage came over and plopped down right beside me at the table.

"You. Me. My room. Right now." Gage said with a very seductive wink.

"Hmmmmm as tempting as it sounds Gage..."

"Come on Noelle. Just one night?"

"Well..."

"Really?"

"NO!" He was so gullible. I sighed. This would never end. That boy had been trying to get with me ever since I set foot on the campus.

"Bitch!"

"Gage! That's no way to treat any girl you'd wanna fuck."

"Whatever Lange. I actually came here to have a serious conversation."

"Ok...? What's up?"

"It's about Thomas!"

"Thomas?"

"Yeah just hear me out?"

"No. Just stop. I don't need any more stories about how drunk he is, how high he is, or how many girls he's fucked in one day."

"Uhm it has nothing to do with that!"

"Oh" I said trying to calm my already raging emotions. I hadn't really even talked with him in the last week so I don't know why I was so upset. Maybe the fact he cared more about his cocaine and Jack Daniels than me. I didn't want to think about it, but he and alcohol had more of a relationship than we did.

"Yeahhhh...Thomas has been MIA for the last couple days and the guys in Ketlar are getting worried."

"Did you check with Cromwell to see where he was?"

"No we haven't. We thought he was staying at Billings with you?"

"He hasn't stepped foot into Billings in weeks" I said with raised eyebrows.

"Ok then..."

I stopped to think. He rarely signed out with Cromwell, but that could work. He had been gone more than two days. Crom would have started a search party for him by now if he hadn't signed out? He must have signed out then. But why?

"Ok Gage I'll go check with Crom."

"Thanks Lange. I just hope he's not dead in a ditch or something."

I gulped loudly. "So do I Gage. So do I." I knew he didn't mean literally, but the harshness of that sentence totally caught me off guard.

I got up and went to Cromwell's office at the other end of campus. I asked the secretary for the log out book and flipped through it to two days ago. The entries read:

_Wednesday September 10th _

_Ariana Osgood: visiting parents, be back on Friday (APPROVED)_

_Thomas Pearson: visiting parents, be back on Friday (APPROVED)_

There were a bunch of other names but those two stuck out in my head. For obvious reasons. The fact that it said the same reason for the absence for both of them was enough suspicion for me. But that both entries were in Ariana's sweeping cursive handwriting, was what sent me over the edge. I pulled out my phone and dialed Ariana's number breathing slowly trying not to get too riled up over this. It felt like centuries waiting for her to answer. WWIII could have happened and I would still be waiting for her to answer.

"Hey Noelle!"

"Hi Ari I know that you are visiting your rents but I was wondering if you could email me the recent updated alumni list with the addresses?"

"Oh sure thing. You planning for that party thing?"

"Yep. I'm onto the bitchy part: invitations."

"Damn well I'm sorry I can't be there to help!" It took all of my energy not to cuss her out right then and there.

"No worries. Tell your parents hi for me."

"Will do. Don't do anything too scandalous while I am gone."

"HAHA I won't!"

I clicked _END CALL_. Oh the irony of that last sentence. I took out my keys to my BMW and practically ran to the student parking lot. I got in my car and drove to the Osgood residence. I was seriously going to figure out what the hell was going on. I got out and walked up to the door and without even knocking walked in. I passed by the living room, the kitchen, and the piano room and right into the den at the southeast end of the house. And what to my wondering eyes should appear? Not reindeer like the line in the Night Before Christmas, but Ariana and Thomas flat out having sex on the red vinyl couch. I about puked in my mouth.

"Thought I would find you two here!"

I watched as they scrambled to get out of whatever nasty sex position they were in.

"Noelle?" They both said in unison their hair a mess and their bodies dripping with sweat. I could not believe that they got that hot and heavy. I shook my head in disgust.

"Sorry for barging in like this, but I thought I could run your parent's invite to the Alumni Bash by since I was out in the area."

"Oh?" Ariana said unsure of what to say. I looked directly at her and raised my eyebrows with a questioning look.

"I left it on the kitchen counter, but I'll go cause you're obviously busy!" I saw Thomas just sit there in silence. Typical.

"Noelle...I...I..."

"It's fine Ariana we'll talk back at school on Friday." I turned and headed for the front door. I heard Ariana get up and follow me. I got to the big, beautiful, mahogany carved door and was about to shut it behind me when Ariana stopped it. I slowly turned around to face her.

"Noelle?"

"Yes?"

"I can explain."

"No need to Ari."

"No hear me out Noelle. Please."

"There's nothing to explain. I can be forgetful Ariana, but I'm not dumb."

"Noelle please?"

"Ariana! Just shut the hell up!" I said getting right up in her face. The air between us was chilling even though we were inches apart. I heard her gulp. Serves her right. I took out my phone and pulled up one of the haunting, scandalous pictures and showed Ariana.

"You see this Ariana? That and the log out book at school don't lie. And you shouldn't either. But I guess that you wanted to fuck my boyfriend and go behind my back instead."

"Noelle I am so sorry..."

"You know what? No. I'm done. And you can tell Thomas we're over."

"Noelle..."

"Just. Stop. Ariana."

"No Noelle I need to explain."

"You don't. I hope you're happy Ariana."

At that moment I turned and got back into my car and drove down to the police headquarters downtown (which looked more like the New York FBI building if you ask me). I needed to trace a phone number and since I had my dads access codes and all I could do it without even needing to ask. As I drove down and parked in the underground garage I got a text from Josh.

_Josh: Can u please let my sister have another shot at Billings?_

_Me: Why should I?_

_Josh: I know she messed up by not getting u the quizzes u wanted, but she really wants this._

_Me: Then she needs to prove herself to me..._

_Josh: Why do ppl always need 2 prove themselves 2 u?_

_Me: That's just the way Billings works Hollis _

_Josh: You girls are fucked up, like really fucked up_

_Me: Be careful Hollis. I can make Brittany's life hell..._

_Josh: You wouldn't dare touch my sister_

_Me: Too late hun_

_Josh: What?_

_Josh: Wait?_

_Josh: Noelle?_

_Josh: What did you do 2 Brittany?_

_Josh: Bitch!_

I remembered back to the night when Ariana, Kiran, and I were hazing some of the girls back during the Billings version of Rush Week. Brittany Hollis failed to get some quizzes from Mr. Wyatt, as one of her "tests," so Ariana and I had taken her to the woods and tied her to a tree and left her there and when she finally came to back to the house we made her clean the whole house top to bottom. She was our own little Cinderella Hollis. Josh loved his sister and wanted the best for her. I remembering peer editing an essay last year of his about why Brittany was so special to him. One of his sentences was "I don't know what I would do with myself if anyone hurt her." Well hopefully her wouldn't ever find out the extent of what we did to her. It was Ariana's idea mostly, but I happily played along. Ariana sure did have a dark side.

But right now I guess the only side she had was one that was being fucked by my boyfriend. That bitch. I snapped back to reality thinking of the two of them like that. I got out of my BMW, walked to the entrance, and into the elevator up to the 16th floor.

I had traced calls numerous times and thanks to so called technology the info I got from the mysterious number would give me an exact GPS location of where the phone was. I plugged in the cords and wires and numbers into the computer and waited for the info to generate. As I did I got a tweet and text from Ariana trying to apologize for that night and that we should talk ASAP and other bullshit like that. I didn't even want to think about anything Osgood right now.

It felt like an hour went by and I finally got a location. It was Ketlar Hall of Easton Academy Room # 215. I knew that number. It had to be one of the guys we hung out with? Gage? Trey?

I left and returned to Easton and headed for Ketlar. I looked at the time on my phone and it read 12:28 PM. It was way after curfew, but I didn't care. I needed to know where that phone was. I raced up the steps of Ketlar and dazedly tried to find room 215. I was greeted by the scent of Axe, body odor, Heineken beer, and dirty clothes. Not the most pleasant smell I can tell you that. I reached room 215 and opened the door and saw Dash sitting at his desk typing on his Mac Book Pro laptop doing his homework. Little butterflies fluttered to my stomach as I remembered his strong hand on my shoulder and quick eye flirt session in class the other day. I also saw that Josh was his roommate.

"Dash?"

"Noelle!" He said turning around shutting his AP Biology book. "What's up?

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but do you or Josh have an extra cell phone you use?"

"Yeah?"

"Cause I've been getting these random picture messages with some disturbing stuff and I've been going crazy, so I went down to the police station and tracked the number and it brought me here, but now I am thinking this is a totally insane idea and..."

"Noelle I sent you those pictures!"

"Wait...Why?" At this point Dash had stood up and had walked me over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"I had seen some racy texts between Thomas and Ariana and so I followed them the other night and I brought this cheap throw away cell phone with me." He said reaching over me and picking up a small black Wal-Mart flip phone and handed it to me. "I wasn't sure what I'd see but then I saw what the pictures showed and I knew you had to know, but I didn't want to have to tell you myself. But I guess that plan backfired." He chuckled a little bit to lighten up the mood.

"You did this for me?"

"Of course Noelle. You should know what is going on especially if it's your boyfriend and supposed best girlfriend."

"I don't know what to say?"

"Thank you?"

I laughed lightly. "Well thank you Dash for being honest and trying not to get involved, but letting me know."

"Sure. You deserve way better than a dickhead like Thomas."

"I know. I had no idea that the reason he was being distant was because of this."

"I have to say I think that Captain Morgan and some Absolut Vodka had to do with it too." He smiled his perfect Dash smile and squeezed my shoulders.

"Dash?"

"Ya?"

"You know you didn't have to do any of this?"

"I know Noelle, but I wanted to. Your an amazing and beautiful girl and you deserve the truth."

My heart did a million flops. I couldn't believe the things that Dash was saying. It was so different than what Thomas had ever said. I looked up at Dash and our eyes locked. I saw Dash slowly lean in and give me the sweetest, warmest, and most romantic kiss I had ever had. I didn't want him to stop. But he did.

"Noelle?"

"Hmmmmm?" I said still in a love struck daze.

"That was a taste of what's to come!"

"There's gonna be more?"

"When this whole mess blows over, yes lots more!"

After about a minute I finally came back to reality. Every inch of me wanted Dash and now I knew that every inch of him wanted me. But I'd have to wait.

"You should go but be careful walking back ok Noelle?"

"I will Dash. Thank you!"

"Sweet dreams Noelle. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you tomorrow!" I said smiling as I walked out into the musty smelling hall.

"I can't wait!"

I sauntered on towards Billings taking in my surroundings. The light mugginess, the glow of the old historic lamps over the campus, and warm summer air paired with my happiness from my visit with Dash could easily make me the luckiest girl tonight. I was on Cloud 9. I began replaying the kiss over and over again in my head when suddenly I heard Josh's voice.

"Noelle?"

"Yes?" I said shaking myself out of my daydream.

"It's kind of late for you to be out?"

I looked at my Fossil watch. 1:45 AM. "I know I went out to see if I could find Taylor, but she just called saying that she had come back to Billings for the night."

"Ok well here have the rest of my coffee so that you make it back safely."

I took the Starbucks cup from him. "Thanks. See you in Spanish tomorrow!"

"Goodnight Lange!"

I sipped at the delicious coffee as I walked the distance back to Billings. I soon felt light headed and dizzy. What was in this coffee? I tried to walk straight and found myself losing my balance. I stopped for a second to focus. All I could see in front of me were tiny white dots. What was going on with me? I took another sip to hopefully clear my head. Instead my head started pounding and before I knew it I had dropped the hot coffee and I was tripping and falling face first onto the concrete in what I assumed was the quad. I tried to grab the railing by a bench. It was too late.

The next thing I knew everything around me stopped.

Then I completely blacked out.


End file.
